


Please Don't Leave Me

by Reiz16



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: Femslash!A She-Ra song fic. Music by Pink. "Please Don't Leave Me"!
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> 01/08/2020-Small edit, same day.
> 
> Catra-Rather violent and manipulative. She has trouble making friends. A cat person.
> 
> Scorpia-Friendly, she tries to make friends with Catra. A scorpion person.

Da da da da

Da da da da

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,

Catra yelled as loud as she could.

How many times have I kicked you out of here

She had kicked Scorpia out of her room.

Or said something insulting?

She bararged her with a string of insults.

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,

Catra was the meanest friend one could have.

I am capable of really anything,

She would do ANYTHING to make herself feel better,

I can cut you into pieces,

Even if it meant making someone feel worse.

When my heart is broken.

She hurt others because she'd been hurt before.

Da da da da da

Scorpia came back in the doorway. She was spotted, so she tried to leave.

Catra grabbed her claw.

"Please don't leave me," Catra begged.

"Please don't leave me.

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me".

How did I become so obnoxious?

Scorpia took back her claw and ran out of the room. Catra followed.

What is it with you that makes me act like this?

Catra thought to herself why she cared so much.

I've never been this nasty.

Catra wondered why she was so mean to Scorpia, especially.

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?

Why was she fighting herself?

The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.

There were no winners of losers in this fight.

"But baby I don't mean it," Catra cried.

"I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me, oh

Please, don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me."

Catra threw Scorpia against a wall.

"I forgot to say out loud

How beautiful you really are to me.

I can't be without.

You're my perfect little punching bag,

(of course she NEVER actually punched her)

And I need you.

I'm sorry."

Da da da da

Da da da da

Da da da da da

Catra was about to give up and walk away when Scorpia pulled her back.

"Please, don't leave me." she said.

Baby, please, don't leave me

Please, don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me."

Catra said it, again.

"Please, don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this.

Please, don't leave me,

Baby, please, please, don't leave me."

Then Scorpia kissed Catra.

Catra kissed Scorpia.

Scorpia smiled. "Okay. I won't leave."


End file.
